Peroxisome proliferator activated receptor (PPAR) agonists are well known and have been described in the prior art, (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,995 to De La Brouse-Elwood et. al.; WO 03/043997 to Johnston et. al. and WO 01/00603 and WO 02/092590 to Keil et. al.) Benzenesulfonamino compounds which bind to PPARs are described in WO 2005/005421. Sulfonamide compounds comprising showing hypoglycemic activity are disclosed in Khimiko-Farmatsevticheskii Zhurnal (1987), 21(8), 965-8. From WO 97/40017 compounds having a phenyl group linked to heterocyclic ring compounds are known as modulators of molecules with phosphotyrosine recognition units.
The present invention comprises pharmaceutical compounds and compositions that therapeutically modulate lipid and/or carbohydrate metabolism and are thus suitable for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases such as type-2 diabetes, atherosclerosis and the physiological manifestations thereof. These compounds are also therapeutically effective in the treatment of demyelinating and other neurodegenerative disorders of the central and peripheral nervous systems. More specifically, the compounds of the present invention modulate the activity of peroxisome proliferator activated receptors (PPAR). The compounds are suitable in particular for activating PPARdelta or PPARdelta and PPARgamma receptors, however, the relative activation of each respective compound varies depending on the specific compound administered.
Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors (PPAR) are transcription factors which can be activated by ligands and belong to the class of nuclear hormone receptors. There are three PPAR isoforms, PPARalpha, PPARgamma and PPARdelta (identical to PPARbeta), which are encoded by different genes (Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor (PPAR): structure, mechanisms of activation and diverse functions: Motojima K., Cell Struct Funct., 1993, 18(5), 267-77).
In humans, PPARgamma exists in three variants, PPARgamma1, gamma2, and gamma3, which are the result of alternative use of promoters and differential mRNA splicing. Different PPARs have different tissue distribution and modulate different physiological functions. The PPARs play a key role in various aspects of the regulation of a large number of genes, the products of which genes are directly or indirectly crucially involved in lipid and carbohydrate metabolism. Thus, for example, the PPARalpha receptor plays an important part in the regulation of fatty acid catabolism or lipoprotein metabolism in the liver, while PPARgamma is crucially involved for example in regulating adipose cell differentiation. In addition, however, PPARs are also involved in the regulation of many other physiological processes, including those which are not directly connected with carbohydrate or lipid metabolism. The activity of different PPARs can be modulated by various fatty acids, fatty acid derivatives and synthetic compounds to varying extents. For relevant reviews about functions, physiological effects and pathophysiology, see: Berger, J. et al., Annu. Rev. Med., 2002, 53, 409-435; Wilson, T. et al., J. Med. Chem., 2000, 43 (4), 527-550; Kliewer, S. et al., Recent Prog Horm Res., 2001, 56, 239-63; Moller, D. E. and Berger, J. P., Int J Obes Relat Metab Disord., 2003, 27 Suppl 3, 17-21; Ram, V. J., Drugs Today, 2003, 39(8), 609-32).
Among the three PPAR-isoforms the physiological functions of PPARdelta have long remained an enigma. The first proposed pharmacological role for PPARdelta has been the regulation of cholesterol homeostasis. It was shown that the somewhat selective PPARdelta ligand L-165041 raises plasma cholesterol in a diabetic animal model (Berger J. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1999, 274, 6718-6725; Leibowitz M. D. et al., FEBS Lett., 2000, 473(3), 333-336). In obese, insulin resistant rhesus monkeys, the potent and selective PPARdelta ligand GW501516 raises HDL-cholesterol, decreases plasma LDL-cholesterol, triglycerides and insulin levels (Oliver, W. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 2001, 98, 5306-5311). The dual PPARdelta/PPARalpha agonist YM-16638 significantly lowers plasma lipids in rhesus and cynomolgus monkeys (Goto, S. et al., Br. J. Pharm., 1996, 118, 174-178) and acts in a similar manner in two weeks clinical trials in healthy volunteers (Shimokawa, T. et al., Drug Dev. Res., 1996, 38, 86-92). More recent publications underline that PPARdelta is an important target for the treatment of dyslipidemia, insulin resistance, type 2 diabetes, atherosclerosis and syndrome X (Wang, Y-X. et al., Cell, 2003, 113, 159-170; Luquet, S. et al., FASEB J., 2003, 17, 209-226; Tanaka, T. et al., PNAS, 2003, 100, 15924-15929; Holst, D. et al., BioChem. Biophys. Acta, 2003, 1633, 43-50; Dressel, U. et al., Mol. Endocrin., 2003, 17, 2477-2493; Lee, C. H. et al., Science, 2003, 302, 453-457).
Besides its actions as a regulator of the lipid-, glucose- and cholesterol-metabolism PPARdelta is known to play a role in embryonic development, implantation and bone formation (Lim, H. and Dey, S. K., Trends Endocrinol Metab., 2000, 11(4), 137-42; Ding, N. Z. et al., Mol Reprod Dev., 2003, 66(3), 218-24; Mano, H. et al., J Biol. Chem., 2000, 275(11), 8126-32).
Numerous publications demonstrate that PPARdelta is triggering proliferation and differentiation of keratinocytes which points to its role in skin disorders and wound healing (Di-Poi, N. et al., J Steroid Biochem Mol. Biol., 2003, 85(2-5), 257-65; Tan, N. S. et al., Am J Clin Dermatol., 2003, 4(8), 523-30; Wahli, W., Swiss Med. Wkly., 2002, 132(7-8), 83-91).
PPARdelta appears to be significantly expressed in the CNS; however much of its function there still remains undiscovered. Of singular interest however, is the discovery that PPARdelta was expressed in rodent oligodendrocytes, the major lipid producing cells of the CNS (J. Granneman, et al., J. Neurosci. Res., 1998, 51, 563-573). Moreover, it was also found that a PPARdelta selective agonist was found to significantly increase oligodendro-glial myelin gene expression and myelin sheath diameter in mouse cultures (I. Saluja et al., Glia, 2001, 33, 194-204). Thus, PPARdelta activators may be of use for the treatment of demyelinating and dysmyelinating diseases. The use of peroxisome proliferator activated receptor delta agonists for the treatment of MS and other demyelinating diseases can be shown as described in WO2005/097098.
Demyelinating conditions are manifested in loss of myelin—the multiple dense layers of lipids and protein which cover many nerve fibers. These layers are provided by oligodendroglia in the central nervous system (CNS), and Schwann cells in the peripheral nervous system (PNS). In patients with demyelinating conditions, demyelination may be irreversible; it is usually accompanied or followed by axonal degeneration, and often by cellular degeneration. Demyelination can occur as a result of neuronal damage or damage to the myelin itself—whether due to aberrant immune responses, local injury, ischemia, metabolic disorders, toxic agents, or viral infections (Prineas and McDonald, Demyelinating Diseases. In Greenfield's Neuropathology, 6.sup.th ed. (Edward Arnold: New York, 1997) 813-811, Beers and Berkow, eds., The Merck Manual of Diagnosis and Therapy, 17.sup.th ed. (Whitehouse Station, N.J.: Merck Research Laboratories, 1999) 1299, 1437, 1473-76, 1483).
Central demyelination (demyelination of the CNS) occurs in several conditions, often of uncertain etiology, that have come to be known as the primary demyelinating diseases. Of these, multiple sclerosis (MS) is the most prevalent. Other primary demyelinating diseases include adrenoleukodystrophy (ALD), adrenomyeloneuropathy, AIDS-vacuolar myelopathy, HTLV-associated myelopathy, Leber's hereditary optic atrophy, progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy (PML), subacute sclerosing panencephalitis, Guillian-Barre syndrome and tropical spastic paraparesis. In addition, there are acute conditions in which demyelination can occur in the CNS, e.g., acute disseminated encephalomyelitis (ADEM) and acute viral encephalitis. Furthermore, acute transverse myelitis, a syndrome in which an acute spinal cord transaction of unknown cause affects both gray and white matter in one or more adjacent thoracic segments, can also result in demyelination. Also, disorders in which myelin forming glial cells are damaged including spinal cord injuries, neuropathies and nerve injury.
Benzenesulfonamino compounds which bind to PPARs are described in WO 2005/005421. From WO 97/40017 compounds having a phenyl group linked to heterocycles are known as modulators of molecules with phosphotyrosine recognition units. Arylcarbonyl derivatives which are activators of glucokinase are described in WO 2004/002481.
The present invention is based on the discovery of a group of novel compounds which are effectively modulate lipid and/or carbohydrate metabolism and are thus suitable in the treatment of diseases such as type-2 diabetes and atherosclerosis and the physical manifestations thereof as well as the treatment of demyelinating and other neurodegenerative disorders of the central and peripheral nervous systems. More specifically, these compounds are effective in this way through the modulation of the activity of peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors (PPAR) receptors, in particular for activating PPARalpha, PPARdelta and PPARgamma receptors. One must bear in mind however, that it is possible that the relative activation varies depending on the specific compounds administered.
Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors (PPAR) are transcription factors which can be activated by ligands and belong to the class of nuclear hormone receptors. There are three PPAR isoforms, PPARalpha, PPARgamma and PPARdelta (identical to PPARbeta), which are encoded by different genes (Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor (PPAR): structure, mechanisms of activation and diverse functions: Motojima K., Cell Struct Funct., 1993, 18(5), 267-77).